


Imagined Slights

by RottenRice



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenRice/pseuds/RottenRice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Minor spoilers for a line in The Avenger's movie. Very minor but still warrants a warning because to me it was big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagined Slights

Imagined Slights 

WARNING: Minor spoilers for a line in The Avengers’ movie. 

 

There is no such thing as an imagined slight, if there was then most of the people Loki had tricked in his life would have no right to feel bitterness towards him since he had not been trying to hurt anyone with his jokes. At least he was willing to see the anger directed at him at justified, that is not to say that he thinks he deserves the anger of others because he they seemed intent on hurting him the traditional seven times over for the little things he’d done. Then again maybe it had nothing to do with what he had done so much as what he was, after all that was just a huge joke in Asgard he was sure, the foundling frost giant a mock prince what more reason did anyone need to hate him then that.

But no that is not what he was thinking about, he was thinking about Thor and the moron’s penchant for the wrong words. Always the wrong words, were they really such a difficult thing to wield without cutting the one you were trying to heal. Or maybe the hurtful words were intentional, maybe Thor only wished for everyone to think he meant we towards Loki, maybe in fact Thor wanted to goad him into anger so he could be the hero like he always was. But that was too clever, far far too clever for Thor.

They had hurt him, the slights weren’t imagined because they had hurt them and they were too full of pride to admit it and offer aid. It was always him at fault, him who was the evil one, him who was in the wrong. Pity the Silvertongue whose careful half-truths were regarded as lies, whose passionate affection was treated as betrayal, the prince of the wrong realm whose desire to be different from his nature is seen as embracing it. Fear the great Loki, god of mischief who speaks only lies and wishes for the fall of his golden brother. Laugh at the Liesmith who had begun to believe the tales he himself has woven, and what could they be but tales of a jealous brother and imagined slights.

There is no such thing as an imagined slight if it has the power to hurt someone, there simply can’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> An: The line about imagined slights almost physically hurt to hear and ripped asunder the hope for reconciliation I had for Thor and Loki.


End file.
